The Tendencies Of Life
by Katana Blade
Summary: This is just a book I am filling with Yu Yu Hakusho songfics and one shots. Please read and review, some are good. I promise! (Non-yaoi. Please ignore it if some songfics sound that way. I didn't mean to.)
1. Dangerous Game

A/N: Hey guys, here I am with yet another story started. But don't worry, this is just for songfics and one shots, so it's not going to take any time away from my other stuff. This is just something to relieve stress and writers block. Hope you enjoy! The name after the title is whose POV the story is in. This song is by 3 Doors Down, on their cd Away From The Sun. There may more than one songfic in here for some characters.

Okay, I don't really like this one, but please review! And I promise they get better. This one I wrote last night, and the others I wrote this morning when I found out school was cancelled! Yay! Go me!

Disclaimer: This is the only time I will say it, I do not own anything but the idea of the writing in between the lyrics. (Although the song did give me the idea…)

Dangerous Game

Koenma

_You stand before me_

_Now we stare eye to eye_

_Before another second clicks away_

_One of us will die_

I looked across the battle field in my teenage form to the smug demon. He was the most powerful one we had ever encountered, and Yusuke could not defeat him. He had four underlings, each trained to handle one of my detectives specifically. This fight was the only way to get him to leave and go back to the Makai.

_You reach for your metal_

_As I reach for mine_

I watch him nod to his four underlings and I nod to Yusuke. The fight begins. I hear Botan mutter, "They better win. For your sake, and the sake of the Ningenkai." She thought I was mad when I accepted the challenge. 'Yusuke…I have faith in you.' If my spirit detectives beat his demons, our new enemy goes to the Makai. If my team loses…I forfeit my life.

_The sound of bullets flyin' through the air _

_Is followed by a cry_

The battle rages on before us. I wish I didn't have to put Yusuke and the others through this. Life is sometimes a dangerous game, and sometimes my spirit detectives are the pawns. I wish I was strong enough to fight my own battles.

_And they're cryin'_

_What will we do?_

_What will we say?_

_When it's the end of this game that we play?_

My team seems to be fairing well, and have suffered only minor injuries. It is hard to follow their movements though. Botan and Ogre are cheering them on on either side of me. My own lips form cheers but they die on my tongue. We have suffered a casualty.

_Will we crumble into the dust my friend?_

_Or will we start this game over again?_

_It's coming back to me._

The battle is over. At first no one but us three noticed. Botan, Ogre and I. Out of the fighters Yusuke noticed it first when he went to give someone a high five.

"Where is Kuwabara?" I can hear the dread in Yusuke's voice from here. I know what happened, but he hasn't seen it yet.

_This young man lays alone _

_But fastened to the ground_

_The sound of fleeing feet and a crying eye _

_Will be his last sound_

_Yeah_

"Kuwabara!" I hear Yusuke's anguished cry and let my head drop. Botan is silent, but I can see a damp spot on the ground slightly in front of her feet. Ogre is doing nothing to suppress his sobbing.

Yusuke is on the ground now, and as I look up I notice his face isn't dry either. Only Hiei and my face are dry. Although I do not know if he is also hiding his emotions, or if he just doesn't care.

Hiei uses telepathy to ask if I want the demon apprehended. I nod again, and send Botan to open a portal to the Makai with orders to send the demon, but not Hiei, through. My numbed thoughts are repeating themselves. 'Life is a dangerous game we play.'

_What did we gain from all of this?_

_Now was it worth a life?_

_No _

Yusuke has picked up Kuwabara's body, carefully stepping over the demon Kuwabara killed in the process of his death. Yusuke walks by me on the side Botan has left. He stops long enough to mutter so only I can hear. "Kuwabara was always a loyal pawn."

His eyes, despite being wet, are hard. I let him go, and dismiss Kurama and Hiei. Kurama tells me not to worry about whatever Yusuke said; he is just not himself right now. "Don't you feel any remorse, sir?" Ogre asks hesitantly as we turn to go. "Not now Ogre." Is my answer.

_We've thrown all our hopes away_

_And set our dreams aside_

_Now we're cryin'_

_What will we do? _

_What will we say? _

_When it's the end of this game that we play?_

Later that night I couldn't fall asleep, and as I lay in bed I thought back over the battle. What went wrong? Why didn't we notice he was struggling? Could we have helped?

_Will we crumble into the dust my friend?_

Kuwabara's death is plaguing me, and I suddenly think of how Yusuke is feeling.

_Or will we start this game over again?_

Now I think no matter how sorry I am for getting them involved, it will never make up for the losses in the long run. How could I have done this to two kids? Because I am not strong enough to protect the Ningenkai myself. Because I am weak. And it's my fault Kuwabara is…

_It's coming back to me_

_It's coming back to me_

_It's coming back to me_

_It's coming back to me_

_It's coming back to me_

_Yeah_

In the confines of my weaknesses and the walls of my room all the numbness leaves me. My tears soak the blanket clutched between my fists. I should have been strong enough not to need them! Kuwabara should have had training! He should have lived!

_What will we do?_

_What will we say?_

_When it's the end of this game that we play?_

I wonder if our strength sets us apart from others, and how we are strong. And if we will strengthen ourselves because of this or

_Will we crumble into the dust my friend?_

_Or will we start this game over again?_


	2. Going Down In Flames

Going Down In Flames

Yusuke

_Don't tell me what to think_

'_Cause I don't care this time_

_Don't tell me what to believe_

'_Cause you won't be there_

_To catch me when I fall_

_But you'll need when I'm not here at all_

Stupid toddler! Trying to tell me to stay with him and just watch our newest enemy demolish my city. Just because the demon is 'too strong and too experienced.' I'm a spirit detective! I'm supposed to be fighting, not hiding and watching the destruction!

_Miss me when I'm gone, again_

_Yeah yeah_

_I'm going down in flames_

_I'm falling into this again_

_Yeah_

_I'm going down in flames_

_I'm falling into this again_

I see our new enemy in front of me, and continue to walk steadily down the street. This will be my last fight, and he's going down with me. I will die protecting my city, and not cowering.

"Come on!" I yell to the demon. He turns to me and smiles.

_Don't tell me how life is_

'_Cause I don't really want to know_

_Don't tell me how this game ends_

'_Cause we'll just see how it goes_

I stare into the demon's eyes and feel my spirit energy rising. I will need all of it to take this demon down.

"Where are your teammates?" He asks, smile getting wider.

"I believe you've already met them." My voice is trembling with quiet fury. We charge each other, and he takes the first hit. He doesn't flinch and I know this battle will end quickly. This thought only feeds my anger. I wonder if Koenma is watching as I blindly charge my opponent.

_Catch me when I fall_

_Or you'll miss me when I'm not here at all_

_Miss me when I'm gone, again_

_I'm going down in flames_

_I'm falling into this again_

_I'm going down in flames_

_I'm falling into this again_

_Now all the way down here_

_I'm falling all the way_

I'm on the ground, and I don't want to get back up. Suddenly I see their faces in front of me. I hear their voices again, Kuwabara laughing, Kurama in his infinite wisdom, and Hiei making some death threat. They all gave their lives for this city, and I can't lay here and give up.

I get up to my knees; my opponent has started to walk away. I see the scars from my friends' attacks, and add my own. "Shot Gun!" I yell, releasing the rest of my spirit energy, adding my life energy for the final blow. This is the biggest spirit attack I have ever managed.

_All the way down here_

_I'm falling again now_

_I'm falling down_

_I'm falling down_

_I'm falling down_

_I'm going down in flames_

_I'm falling into this again_

_I'm going down in flames_

The demon goes down, and stays there. I start to sway and fall heavily to my chest. I see people starting to come out now, and I try to tell them it's okay. Suddenly I can't see anything.

_I'm falling into this again_

_Now all the way down here_

_I'm falling all the way_

"Yusuke?" I open my eyes to see my friends staring at me. Somehow I've gotten on my back.

"Hey guys." I say. I return their smiles and Hiei helps me up.

"Good job Detective."

_All the way down here_

_I'm falling again now_

_I'm falling down_


	3. Changes

Changes

Kurama

_I'm not supposed to be_

_Scared of anything_

_But I don't know where I am_

Everyone expects me to know everything; but I'm just as insecure as they. Even more so, with Youko trying to take control sometimes. It's a constant struggle, and it's gotten even harder. I don't know if I can do it anymore.

_I wish I could move_

_But I'm exhausted_

_And nobody understands (how I feel)_

I feel so alone sometimes. Ironic, considering I share a soul with Youko. I wonder how someone you share a soul with can be so different. I just have to keep trying, and coming through for those who need me. Even if I sometimes can't make it through for myself.

_I'm trying to breathe now_

_But there's no air in my lungs_

_There's no one here to talk to_

_And the pain inside is making me numb_

Hiei is here, talking to me. He confides in me, and I try to help where I can. I wish he could repay the favor, but I can't let my struggle show. Maybe I am somewhat like Hiei after all. Hiding my inner battles so no one can see. I have to be strong.

_Try to hold this_

_Under control_

_You can't help me_

'_Cause no one knows_

I hide all my insecurities, all my loose emotions. Hiding all others, I only let calmness show through, and wear it like an outer shell.

_Now I'm going through changes, changes_

_God I feel so frustrated lately_

_When I get suffocated, save me_

It's getting harder to keep up the façade.

_Now I'm going through changes, changes_

_Feelin' weak and weary_

_Walkin' through this world alone_

_Everything they say_

_Every word of it_

_Cuts me to the bone (and I bleed)_

Youko wants me to fall, so he can take over. I'm trying my best to stay standing. For me and for everyone who expects me to be my outer shell. But sometimes I look in the mirror with golden eyes.

_I've got something to say_

_But now I've got nowhere to turn_

_It feels like I've been buried_

_Underneath all the weight of the world_

I'm fighting battles that know no end, inside and out. All the while trying to be the Kurama everyone expects to see. Sometimes I can't take it.

_I try to hold this under control_

_They can't help me_

'_Cause no one knows_

_Now I'm going through changes, changes_

_God I feel so frustrated lately_

I look into the mirror, only to see myself losing the battle. Youko's eyes are looking back at me, and his smirk is on my face.

The mirror shatters, and I pull back my fist. A tinkling sounds as little reflections dance on the floor.

_When I get frustrated, save me_

_Now I'm going through changes, changes_

_I'm blind and shakin', bound and breakin'_

_I hope I'll make it, through all these changes_

The pain feels good on my knuckles, and I wash the blood off. Suichi, Kurama, Youko…who is the real me?How am I to survive this alone, with everyone depending on me to know the answer? Do they know the answers I need to hear? Do I?

_Now I'm going through changes, changes_

_God I feel so frustrated lately_

_When I get suffocated, save me_

_Now I'm falling apart, now I feel it_

The tears finally come, and I wonder if they do indeed heal. The mask broke when the mirror shattered. Now I'm out in the open with nowhere to hide.

_But I'm going through changes, changes_

_God I feel so frustrated lately_

_And I get suffocated, I hate this_

_But I'm going through changes, changes_


	4. The Road I'm On

The Road I'm On

Kuwabara

I can't believe it happened; Keiko being murdered to get back at Urameshi. I don't know what he's thinking right now, but I wish I could help.

_She said life's a lot to think about _

_Sometimes_

_When you're living in between the lines_

_And all the stars, they sparkle and shine_

_Everyday_

I tried talking to Kurama, to see if I could help Urameshi. Since Urameshi's not talking.

_He said life's so hard to move in_

_Sometimes_

I've tried to be there for him, but he's pushing me away. I'm trying to be a best friend, but I don't know what to do.

_When it feels like I'm towin' the line_

_And no one even cares to ask me_

_Why I feel this way_

She was always behind him, like he was behind me. But now that she's gone he's dropped out of sight. I can't help him if I don't know what to say.

_I know you feel helpless now_

_And I know_

_You feel alone_

_That's the same road_

_The same road_

_That I am on_

Botan came back from escorting Keiko's spirit. She tried not to cry, but when Urameshi wouldn't even look at her, her face crumpled. Botan brought a message from Koenma.

_He said life's a lot to think about_

_Sometimes_

_When you keep it all between the lines_

I wish I could help him, like Kurama helps Hiei. And I wish he would talk to us.

_Of everything I want_

_And I want to find_

_One of these days_

He's kneeling at her gravestone again, his hands resting against it, much like they would rest on her shoulders.

"Why did you leave?" I hear him whisper. "Why did you leave me all alone?"

_What you thought was real in life_

_Has somehow steered you wrong_

_Now you just keep drivin' and tryin' to find out_

_Where you belong_

_I know you feel helpless now_

_And I know you feel alone_

_That's the same road_

_The same road_

_That I am on_

I watch as Urameshi cries, and I know I can't do anything about it. We all thought he and Keiko would grow up together, get married. So did they.

_What you thought was real in life_

_Has somehow steered you wrong_

_And now you just keep drivin' and tryin' to find out_

_Where you belong_

Urameshi walks up to me eventually, tears still streaming down his grief-stricken face. "I never told her I love her Kuwabara." He tells me. Talking to me for the first time since her murder. I don't know what to say, so I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"She knows. Urameshi, she knows." It's the only solace I can offer.

_I know you feel helpless now_

_And I know you feel alone_

_That's the same road_

_The same road_

_That I am on_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_Oh, no, no_

_Oh, no, no, no, no_


	5. I Feel You

I Feel You

Hiei

_They gave me a life that's not so_

_Easy to live_

_And then they sent me on my way_

I never met my parents, and my sister doesn't know who I am. Raised by thieves, I am the Forbidden Child.

_I've left my love and_

_Forgot my dreams_

_And lost them all along the way_

I have hidden myself behind a wall of ice that even my Darkness Flame cannot penetrate. I go to you for help when I feel suffocated by the feelings I suppress.

_Those are little things_

_You say_

_When words mean so much_

You are the only one I can talk to, the only one who will not expect me to be a certain way. I know you have your own inner battles, and that is what makes you able to understand mine.

_You never back down_

_When they all shy away_

_You always listen to me_

All the other times I try to hold it all inside. I do not run from my battles, but lock them deep inside. All my emotions are there as well, behind my frigid wall. You're the only one I trust, the only one I'll show them to.

_What do I get_

_To get me through the sleepless nights?_

_And what do I have to hold_

_When no one's there to hold me tight?_

_And what do I see_

_The only thing that gets me through this_

_That's what I feel_

_And I feel you_

You help me overcome my battles, help put my mind at ease if only for a little while. You sometimes ask me why I put myself through this, and I have never answered.

_This ain't no bed of nails_

_But they're not roses just the same_

The truth is that I don't know. There are some things no one can help me with. Everything else I bring to you.

_But God this road can be so long_

_Another endless day_

_Another seven hundred miles_

_Will take me further from my home_

Sometimes I wonder why I come to you, if I cannot even help myself. Sometimes I wonder what made me this way.

_Those are little things you say_

_When words mean so much_

_You never back down_

_When they all shy away_

_You always listen to me_

Why do you listen? Why are you always there? What makes the famous their Youko Kurama so easy to go to for help? Is it that human soul that softened you? Is this what real friendship is?

_What do I get_

_To get me through these sleepless nights?_

_And what do I have to hold_

_When no one's there to hold me tight?_

_And what do I see_

_The only thing that gets me through this_

_It's what I feel_

_And I feel you_

Sometimes I can only feel a little bit, when my mask is in place. Sometimes I can feel nothing at all. I used to think that's the way it should be. But then I start to wonder…

_What do I get_

_To get me through these sleepless nights?_

_And what do I have to hold_

_When no one's there to hold me tight? _

_And what do I see_

_The only thing that gets me through this_

_Is what I feel_

_And I feel you_


	6. Breakin' The Habit

Breakin' The Habit

Song By Linkin Park

Hiei

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

Their faces loom before me in the cold emptiness. All the ones I have killed, or hurt. All the ones who fear me and all the ones who scorn me. They are all leering at me, and waiting for me to fall.

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_(Unless I try to start again)_

You all think I am safe here behind my wall. "He can take care of himself." They always say. You think I am nothing more than a mere cold killer, an ex-thief and a Spirit Detective. Sometimes I often think of myself that way. It is easier to think like that.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

Do you not realize that this is merely a shadow of who I really am? Sometimes I doubt that I could be anything other than this person I have created. Sometimes it all gets so tangled up, and the threads reveal things you shouldn't see. My emotions I keep hidden, although sometimes I forget why. All I know is that my character is not supposed to let them through the wall. I cannot let you see my fear, my confusion, my uncertainty.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm _

_Breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

I have to try to change, before this character becomes me. I know this is wrong, that nobody can be this cold. I know it is unhealthy to hide your emotions, but I can't help it. It has become so much safer to hide behind my wall, and never let anything through.

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than any time before_

_I had no options left again_

I have to break free and become the stronger one. I don't know how to do this, but I have to try. I have to try before this darkness consumes my soul.

_I'll paint it on the walls_

'_Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

I need someone to talk to. Someone new who doesn't know the other me, someone to help me get out of this hole I have dug myself into. Maybe then, part of the real me can emerge, and find a place in the world.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity _

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm _

_Breaking the habit_

_Breaking the habit_

_Tonight _


	7. Perfect World

A/N: Okay, so here's the seventh chapter. I know you guys are probably sick of Hiei songfics, but there are going to be a lot of them, sorry. He's my favorite YYH character. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock! Please review this one too (even though in my opinion it isn't that great in the beginning.)

Hasta Luego,

Katana Blade

Perfect World

song by, Simple Plan

Hiei

_I never could have seen this far_

_I never could have seen this coming_

_It seems like my world's falling apart _

_Why is everything so hard?_

If I had known this was going to happen, I would never have told you. I can remember the day I told you as clearly as if it was yesterday. I wish it was, I would have been able to protect you.

_I don't think that I can deal_

_With the things you said_

_It just won't go away_

You hadn't rejected me, although that might have been easier. I had asked you how you could forget what I did, and you had said nothing else had mattered to you than knowing me. Our last conversation was the most meaningful, and it changed me. But you wouldn't be there to see it, because you left me alone.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

I had been foolish. I had allowed some hope to coincide with my irrational thoughts. I made a horrible mistake.

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

Can you even hear me? Are you listening when I call out for you?

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_I wish that I could bring you back_

It wasn't supposed to end this way. We weren't supposed to be hurt. No one was supposed to overhear, and you weren't supposed to die. All the days I spent training to protect you, and in the end I could do nothing but see the outcome of foolish hope.

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_'Cuz I can't let go_

_I just can't find my way_

If I had known I was being followed, no one would have found out about you. You would still be here, it wouldn't be a perfect world, but it would be as close as I could get.

_Without you I just can't find my way_

_I don't know what I should do now_

_I don't know where I should go_

_I'm still here waiting for you_

I can't seem to go anywhere without finding reminders of you. I don't know whether to cherish them, or try to escape.

_I'm lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold on to you_

_I just can't let you go_

I look around at the other headstones, wondering how many others have stood in this place and felt this way. No one else is here, but I can't seem to tear myself away.

_In a perfect world _

_This would never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

A small black stone lands on a certain headstone. My eyes are drawn to the impossible words once again. Surely if I read them again, someone else's name will be at the top. I read with the feeling that wakes me every night.

'Here lies Yukina,

Beloved sister and special friend

May she sleep the sleep of angels'

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_You feel nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_Nothing at all_


	8. Lying From You

Lying From You

Kurama

_When I pretend _

_Everything is what I want it to be_

_I look exactly like what you had always_

_Wanted to see_

I look across the office at you, sitting in the chair that's too big; and behind the desk that matches. You think I'm the easier one to deal with, the one who is more human and more behaved. But I know what you don't…

_When I pretend_

I can forget about the criminal I am 

_Stealing second after second just 'cause_

_I know I can_

You'll never truly know the real me. I'll never let the true me be seen around anyone except those who knew the real me.

_But_

_I can't pretend this is the way_

_It will stay_

_I'm just_

_Trying to bend the truth_

Can I truly tell you this is the real me? No. This is only a part of the whole. And someday, I'll run out of imagination.

I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be 

_So I'm _

_Lying my way from you_

You don't remember. However human I look, I am still a fox. And foxes are devious, cunning creatures. This particular fox also happens to be three-faced.

_No no turning back now_

_I wanna be pushed aside_

_So let me go_

Youko is beginning to emerge more and more, and I am afraid we are quite restless.

_No no turning back now_

_Let me take back my life_

_I'd rather be all alone_

I don't want to be a Spirit Detective any longer. Right now I wish to return to Makai, to freedom for thieves.

_No turning back now_

_Anywhere on my own_

'_Cause I can see_

You must be careful Koenma; cornered animals can turn vicious.

_No no turning back now_

_The very worst part of you_

Is me 

I am your very logic turned upside down. A demon who has lived life as a human is still a demon.

I remember what they taught to me 

You'll never get me to forget life in Makai.

Remember condescending talk 

_Of who I ought to be_

Learning the ways of humans was difficult at first.

Remember listening to all of that 

_And this again_

It was hard to deal with such a contrast at first…

So I pretended up a person who was fitting in 

_And now you think this person_

_Really is me and I'm_

_Trying to bend the truth_

_But the more I push_

_The more I'm pulling away_

'_Cause I'm _

_Lying my way from you_

At first everything was okay, but then I realized

This isn't what I wanted to be 

_I never thought that what I said_

_Would have you running from me_

_Like this_

Despite the way Youko has tried to preserve himself in Suuichi's body…we still went soft. And now here I am…Kurama.

The very worst part of you 

_The very worst part of you_

_Is me_

A/N: I don't exactly know where this one went…or where it came from actually. I guess this is Youko and Suuichi both trying to live the way they used to (or would have) and remembering their lives. And then Kurama is born because of it, and he is trying to find his place in all of this. 'Cause when you think about it, Youko reborn came out to be three people in one body instead of two. Youko, Suuichi…and Kurama. Kurama is kind of like a mixture I guess, but to me it is never truly explained where exactly Kurama came from, and doesn't Kurama talk about both Suuichi and Youko as separate people and "me"?

Like I said, I don't know where this came from or went. So I'll stop myself before I confuse anyone I haven't lost already…and myself.

Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this subject.

Hasta Luego,

Katana Blade


	9. Stellar

A/N: This is a quick little thing I thought up while listening to Stellar by Incubus. Once again, it is a Hiei songfic, but it is Hiei/Oc, so this is new. And part of the song is in the Oc's point of view. That part is the chorus, and it starts with 'How do you do it?' and ends with 'It's better than I ever knew.' So, here we go.

Stellar

By Incubus

Jace looked at the note on her windowsill. 'Hiei.' She thought immediately. They had been friends for a while now, and she had even begun to hope that maybe…it was more than friendship. Jace picked up the note and begun to read.

_Meet me in outer space_

Jace finished reading the letter, and she was a little surprised to say the least.

_WE could spend the night_

It seemed Hiei wanted to meet her at the big Oak tree in the park, around seven tonight. Looking at the clock, Jace saw that she had better start to go.

_Watch the Earth come up_

Hiei sat in the Oak tree, and watched Jace approach.

"Hiei?" She called into the branches, and then started to climb. He realized it was now or never as he eyed the portal behind him.

_I've grown tired of that place_

He wanted to live in Ningenkai now. Before he could have killed almost every ningen, but she had changed him. Jace. Now he wanted to be with her, but first she had to know where he came from.

She knew he was a demon, and she said she didn't care. But he had to bring her to Makai. He had to make sure she didn't care where he came from.

_Won't you come with me?_

"Jace." Hiei said as he took her hand and guided her to him.

_WE could start again_

Jace looked up at Hiei curiously as he explained that he wanted to show her something. Some place. Where he came from. He continued to hold her hand as he led her through the portal.

It was a sudden drop, but Hiei landed gracefully and caught her. She smiled up at him as he held her for a second, both of them just enjoying the other's company.

_How do you do it?_

_Make me feel like I do_

_How do you do it?_

_It's better than I ever knew_

Hiei set Jace down, and they walked a short distance in Makai, always with Hiei keeping his guard up. He knew it was risky bringing her here, and it had taken him a while to convince himself. But he had to know she wouldn't turn from him.

_Meet me in outer space_

Jace watched the landscape pass them by with wide eyes, taking it all in. She was afraid; Hiei had told her of Makai the day he'd told her who he really was. But she knew he'd protect her.

_I will hold you close, if you're afraid of heights_

Deciding it had been long enough; Hiei picked up Jace and used his speed to go back to the portal. As he ran he looked down at the girl in his arms. Her soft blue eyes were accepting, and her smile was soft. She felt warm in his arms.

_I need you to see this place; it might be the only way_

Once back in the Oak in the park, he sat facing Jace on a thick limb. Neither said anything for a while, until Jace smiled.

"So that was it?" Hiei glanced curiously at her, daring to believe… "I've told you before, I don't care where you come from." Jace's voice grew so soft it was a quiet whisper. "All that matters is you're here with me now."

_Then I can show you how_

_It feels to be inside of you_

Jace suddenly found herself wrapped in Hiei's warm embrace. She could feel him smiling, and she returned both the smile and the hug.

Pulling back slightly, Hiei tipped Jace's head up, and softly gave her both of their first kisses.

_How do you do it?_

_Make me feel like I do_

_How do you do it?_

_It's better than I ever knew_

_How do you do it?_

_Make me feel like I do_

_How do you do it?_

_Better than I ever knew_

Breaking the contact, Hiei looked into Jace's beautiful eyes. They had enchanted him since their very first meeting those long years ago.

Quickly he positioned Jace so she was leaning with her back against him, and he felt her relax. Doing the same, he slowly drifted off with Jace held safely in his arms. Both falling asleep in the tree's green canopy, they left the sun to find them.

_You are stellar_

_You are stellar_


	10. Barrel

A/N: Okay, so this is a Sensui songfic (I might have another one, they just popped into my head). Keep in mind that this one will be a little…interesting…delusional? Something like that. Because remember, Sensui went crazy and right now I can't really remember the episodes with him in it, so it might be a little OOC. But let me know how it turns out and if the song fits. Believe it or not I'm using a song from a Christian singer that played at our church twice. (I even spoke to him!) Anyway, I'll let you read now.

Barrel

By,

Scott Phillips

Sensui

There is a box that I have made 

_And I spend most of my time just trying to decorate it_

Nothing is as I thought it to be. Black and white is now blurred in my mind, covered by the red sight of blood. The youkai blood those humans were bathing in. Humans were supposed to be the pure ones; we were supposed to be the good guys. Isn't that how you told it to me Koenma?

I have opened up the top and crawled inside 

_And it is there that I have chosen to while away my life_

I can no longer control myself. I can no longer comprehend this world that I live in; and I have surrendered myself to my mind. Nothing there will hurt me, as long as I stay hidden away inside of myself.

It is sheltered in here 

_Just draw the shades and I can forget my fears_

Here is where I'll stay, and I'll let the others control my body. There are six of them, and they all care for me. They will protect me in a way Koenma never did. They will shield my mind's eye from the horrors I saw at the hands of the Black Book Club. I will never again work for Koenma, to do his bidding as his tool of death. Now I will become my own tool. The others will help me, and we will let the races decide who deserves to live. I will never again have to listen to Koenma's lies.

I can just pretend I'm gone when you call 

_Even though I lay shivering just inside these walls_

We will open a hole to Makai, and we will let the demons overrun Ningekai, they will bring a new world order. I am sure they will be better for the earth than the humans that have secretly become the demons I was supposed to destroy. Now demon will fight demon, and the victor will rule the world.

I am swimming in a barrel 

_And it's sitting on the beach_

_I am jumping for the apple_

_With a ladder in my reach_

_Oh, I would love to see the view_

_But I can't see through my hand_

_I am swimming in a barrel while the waves crash in the sand_

I would prefer the real demons to these demons in disguise that I live among, and I will do anything to see my dream accomplished while the others safely surround me in my mind.

The sun will rise again, shedding light on a new day 

_And I will spend it chasing memories_

_I can't let them get away_

I will uncover again all the memories the Black Book Club gave me, and I will play them over and over one day; while I watch the demons destroy the human race.

It is a sentimental slate 

_And all the marks that I have made are not so easily erased_

I know I have done wrong things while under Koenma's teachings, and I have created the other six to help me repent and protect me. I have created a place meant for only me, where only my ideals exist.

And it is sheltered in here 

_Just draw the shades and I can forget my fears_

I have heard that Koenma has sent his new Spirit Detective after me; another one he has poisoned the mind of with lies. Lies about humans and demons. About ideals and morals that don't exist in this world.

I can just pretend I'm gone when you call 

_Even though I lay shivering just inside these walls_

But although everything is going according to plan, I can't help feeling…lost, sometimes.

I am swimming in a barrel 

_And it's sitting on the beach_

_I am jumping for the apple_

_With the ladder in my reach_

_Oh, I would love to see the view_

But I can't see through my hand 

Somewhere I vaguely realize that as much as I have created a sanctuary where I can do what I want, I have also imprisoned myself. And I will never be able to escape from myself.

I am swimming in a barrel while the waves crash in the sand 

A/N: I also believe this song shows how Sensui, the _real_ Sensui, was buried somewhere inside himself while unable to get out; and how he was confused about whether or not he _wanted_ to get out after what he saw and how his morals were torn down before his eyes. I hope you can see where I'm coming from, and where I hope I went with this. Sensui is a hard character, since he is insane and all.

Hasta Luego,

Katana Blade


End file.
